


Troubled Times

by SourSpark



Series: Chasing Peace [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ANYONE WHO WAS DEAD IS NOW ALIVE, AU: Magic!Pack, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Panic Attacks, Sometimes Fluff, Supernatural Elements, The Hales are kinda Royalty, Torture, War, flash backs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSpark/pseuds/SourSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed. </p><p>Everything was peaceful in the world. Magic Beings, Werewolves, and humans alike lived together without any trouble.</p><p>All that's about to change, because.......a wars about to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New War

**Author's Note:**

> Well....IM BACK! :D
> 
> This is the Squeal to Years of Running....It took SO long to get it out, but the first chapter is finally DONE.
> 
> Its un-betaed.....but if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please contact me on tumblr.(:
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ****I do not own any of these characters, they are the rightful property of MTV & Jeff Davis. I just put them in an AU that I created in my head at the spur of the moment, if there are some out-of character moment through out the story, I am sorry, but that is just a thing I added to help the building of the plot, this is a piece that is part of a series, and as it goes on the characters will become more like themselves. This story has many elements that I have created myself in my own head, sorry if some of it is confusing, I try my best....as the series goes along the supernatural elements of the characters and setting also get more clear. Again this work is unbetaed, only proofread a couple times, all mistakes are my own.****

_Four years have passed._

_Everything was peaceful in the world. Magic Beings, Werewolves, and humans alike lived together without any trouble._

_As word started spreading of a certain alpha granting freedom and equality to Magic Beings, other Alphas around the country had decided to try and do the same thing. Allowing any Magic Beings to roam free without trouble._

_With this came Magic Beings trying to take advantage of their freedom. Rebelling against rules and causing problems. Most territories took control of the issue, and maintained the peace._

_But the Magic Beings were getting stronger, getting harder to handle._

Beacon Hills on the other hand, had no problems with their Magic Beings. The Dominari coven lived peacefully with the Hale pack. But, because Stiles was the person in control of the MBR Act committee (controlling the entire United States Magic Being population.), he was constantly getting news about new events. Stiles tried to help as best he could, taking trips or sending representatives out to different territories to resolve issues and organize new politics for the certain area.

Stiles assured Derek all the time that nothing would happen to Beacon Hills, because the Domniari coven had no plans on taking advantage of anything. They were happy, and that’s all that mattered.

**~*~**

What Stiles wasn’t expecting was for Derek to get attacked on his way home from a meeting with the city council. He was walking to his car, when someone came up to him and made both of his legs break right in the middle of the parking lot. The person had come up to him, eyes glowing a bright electric blue, and whispered into his ear, “Let this be a warning.” Derek had said nothing, waiting for the person to leave before calling Stiles for help.

Stiles then sent his coven out to search for the person who did it, as he helped Derek get to the mansion to heal, and to wait for the coven to come back.

When they did they had a tall man in their arms, passed out and bloody.

“Tie him up for questioning.” Stiles said exhaustion etched on his face. He watched as the coven did as they were told. But before he took care of the problem he went to check on Derek.

“Are you alright? That little shit did a number on you.”

“I’ll be fine. But, I need you to get my mother because I need to talk to her.”

Stiles knew that when Derek got very formal, he wasn’t in a good mood, so he placed a hand on Derek’s neck and kissed his forehead, leaving quickly to find Talia.

**~*~**

She was in her office when he found her.

“Hello Stiles. What can I do for you?”

“We seem to have a problem. A Magic Being problem actually, they attacked Derek. We are handling it, but he wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, that’s…interesting. Do you have a plan?” Talia said, strangely calm.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair in frustration before answering, “Of course I do. But, I’m going to try and get some information before I go and attack full force.”

Talia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, “I think things are about to get much worse than what we all expected.”

“Not all Magic Beings are like this, just a select shitty few. But, I’ll handle it.”

“Do you think there will be more?”

“I know there will. Magic Beings don’t do single strikes. They start wars.”

“I see, well I trust that you and Derek will be able to take care of it.”

Stiles smirked, “Of course. Once this situation is dealt with, we will have a meeting.”

“Okay. I’m going to go see what Derek wanted. You take care of the nuisance.”

“I swear it’s like we can’t catch one single fucking break.”

With that, Stiles walked out of her office to join his coven in the great room.

~*~

He walks in to see the coven standing as far away from the prisoner as possible, looking pissed off with their eyes glowing bright.

Stiles curiously looks over at the Magic Being tied in the chair, watching as the man quietly mutters a spell that seemed to have created a type of force field around him. Stiles watches amusedly,  as the man’s eyes flash from bright blue to brown multiple times as he tries to focus on the spell. Watching him as he struggles, Stiles knows that the man wasn’t as strong as he led on, seeing as he is barely able to keep the spell persistent. Stiles simply snaps his fingers and walks through the force field like nothing was ever there, smiling as the other Magic Being looks frightened.

“Lovely stunt you pulled there,” Stiles said, eyes narrowed towards the man, “Mind telling me your name?”

“Just kill me already, I am merely a messenger….nothing important.” The man said with false sincerity.

“Now we all know that’s not true,” Stiles paused and motioned for Danny to come over to him, “So tell me your name.”

“Why? You’re not going to get anything out of me.”

Stiles smirked and walked up to the man, getting in his face, “Tell me now or I will have Danny here find out for me. And I promise it won’t be fucking pleasant in any way at all.”

“Try it! I doubt any of you can do shit to me.”

“Fine, you wanna play the tough guy. Danny, get his name….. and his coven.” Stiles says, standing back and watching as Danny steps up eyes already shining their eerie bright black.

Danny stands still in front of the man, staring into the man’s eyes silently. It doesn’t look like anything is happening until the Magic Being’s eyes went wide and flashed blue before going quickly back to brown.

“Kaiden of the Lapideas coven.” Danny says simply before his eyes turn back to normal and he walks away to stand with the rest of Stiles’ coven.

Stiles came forward once again, “You’re from such a small coven, in what right mind made you want to pull such a dumb ass stunt.”

“You idiot! Haven’t you heard….a war is coming. The rebels against you people. You’re the ones everyone calls the ‘sympathizers’,  living with mutts like they never did anything horrible to our kind . Everyone is so pissed at you, that they sent me to give you a message from the Lapideas and Magna covens.”

“Seriously? All of this because….. You can’t accept the fact that my coven lives with werewolves. You break my husband’s legs….TO SEND A FUCKING MESSAGE!” Stiles yells, eyes flashing a bright white out of anger before they go back, then he runs his hands down his shirt to straighten it out before he whispers, “Well, then tell me….what is this greatly important message your stupid ass was sent here to give me.”

“A warning to your coven and any others that decide to join you…..this is war. We will do everything in our power to make sure you and your mutts are taken care of, so we can finally have our Magic Beings only world.”

“Right. And you think that will keep balance? The one thing are kind was made to do.” Stiles says simply, no emotions on his face. He walks over to Kaiden and without any warning uses his magic to form a claw and lifts his shirt, and carves one word onto the soft flesh of Kaiden’s belly. Stiles ignors the shrieks of pain while he slowly carves a three letter word onto Kaiden’s skin.

When Stiles is done he takes a step back and looks grimly at the large red letters of ‘WAR’, before looking Kaiden directly in the eye.

“If you rebels think you can come to me and disrupt _my peace and my family_. Disrupting balance, and angering nature, the one thing we are here to protect, the one thing we owe our powers to. Then fine, you want a war? I will surly give you a war. Take that message back with you; and tell your precious coven leaders that they are starting something everyone knows they won’t be able to finish. They want to do this, then by all means show us what you have. But I promise you whatever they throw at us, I will surly throw at them something ten times as bigger and ten times as worse than they could ever imagine.”  

Kaiden nodded his head frantically with a terrified look on his face.

Stiles smiles and looks over at Scott and Isaac, “Please escort this man the hell out of my house.”

Stiles watches as they grab Kaiden and drag him out of the room. Then he looks over at Lydia with a solemn look on his face.

She frowns at him, “What do we do now.”

“I check on my children, and then we have a meeting.” Stiles says before marching out of the great room and towards his kids bedrooms.

**~**~**

Derek is lying on his bed willing his legs to heal quicker, when he hears the door open.

“Stiles said you wanted to talk.”

His mother walks further into the room and sits on the bed, staring at him expectantly.

“Things are getting bad all over again, the things we worked so hard to keep safe, and it’s crumbling slowly to nothing. My family, my mate, my children, my town, and my pack; all of the things I swore to protect and make better. They are all in danger, for what? For some stupid coven’s idea of domination? Stiles warned me about the things that could happen if a Magic Being disrupts balance, bad things happen to everyone, no matter who it is. And I know for a fact he is going to want to get in the middle of it all, try and fix things himself, and get himself killed. It’s my fault, I put everyone in danger and now the few things that matter most to me are going to get taken away from me _again_.”

His mother moves closer, and put a hand on his chin, making him look her in the eye, “There is still time. The war hasn’t started yet. There is time to plan and fix, and keep safe. You are the Alpha, you are meant to lead. Take control of it, and prepare for war. We as Hales have done it many times before, now it’s your turn. I told you before, that when you become the Alpha, it’s your job to keep things in balance, just as much as it is Stiles’ job. Work together as mates, and end this war before it gets any worse. Don’t worry; we will all be here to help you.”

“How did you do it?”

“In my prime, I was well known and looked to for guidance. But I wasn’t always known as the great Hale pack Alpha, I learned and trained and over time I became wiser. It just takes a lot of learning, even though sometimes the learning experience is faster than others. But one day you will be great, you just have to take it one step at a time. Our pack was trained and raised to be warriors but also to lead, we are a powerful pack no matter the number. Sweetheart, you just have to do what you feel is right, and hope for the best, and not be afraid to ask for help.”

Derek sighed while closing his eyes, “But, it’s Magic Beings. You’ve seen what they can do, just look at Stiles; he can do almost anything. What are we going to do if he isn’t strong enough to take on everything on his own?”

“Honey, you and I know Stiles. He always has a plan and I’m sure he will tell us in the meeting he is having. Now that he finished his business with that scum.”

“Where is he now?”

“With the kids in their room.”

“What am I supposed to do about Abby and EJ? How am I supposed to keep them away and safe from this war? They could be a target.”

“The pack will keep them safe, along with the other younger wolves. All while the rest of us worry about the war.”

Derek nods his head, “I think my legs are healed enough, I should probably go see Stiles.”

She smiles and helps him up, pulling into a hug before he goes, “I know you can do this.”

Derek kisses her on the cheek before walking out of the room.

**~*~**

“Daddy!” Abby yells as she runs and hugs Derek’s leg.

“Hey baby girl, how was your day?”

“Papa said I am magical. Oh and me, Cassie and Sara had a tea party.” Abby says with a big smile.

“Did he? That’s good Abs’ but _where is_ Papa?”

“He is giving EJ a bath, I’m next though.” She says with a whine, obviously not happy about bath time _as always_

“Oh okay, did EJ have fun with Robbie today?” Derek asks combing his fingers through Abby’s hair as they talk.

Abby frowned, “Yeah I think, but he got a cut on his knee,” her frown deepening, “But it healed, so it’s okay!” She said recovering quickly with a smile.

“That good.” Derek said with a grunt as he picked up Abby and headed into the bathroom.

“Look EJ! Daddy’s here.” He heard Stiles say as he walked further into the bathroom.

“Why didn’t you just give them both a bath at the same time?”

“Because our magic princess over here said, that boys have cooties.”

“Did you tell her it was different with her brother?”

“Didn’t think of it at the time.”  Stiles says in a sing song voice as he toweled off EJ.

“Looks like it’s your turn sweetie.” Derek said, looking at the five year old in his arms.

“No!” She said laughing as Derek tickled her stomach while putting her down so she could get ready for her bath.

“Do you mind helping EJ get ready for bed?” Stiles says as he walks over to Abby to help her.

Derek grabs EJ from Stiles, still rapped in a towel, “Sure thing.”

EJ smiles as Derek walks him into their room, nuzzling into Derek’s neck. It’s different with EJ then it is with Abby, because EJ is a werewolf and Abby is showing signs of being a Magic Being (well that’s what Stiles says.) And EJ is touchier and mellow like _Derek_ (because he is biologically Derek’s) whereas Abby is more hyper and curious like _Stiles_ (probably because she is biologically Stiles’). So while EJ snuggles and is quiet, Abby runs around and talks a mile a minute. Either way he loves them both more than anything in the world.

Derek is snapped out of his thoughts when he realizes EJ asked him a question, “Daddy, can I get down now, I’m cold.” He says into Derek neck.

Derek smiles, kissing him on the forehead while putting him down, “Sure thing buddy.”

By the time he gets EJ situated in bed, Stiles has finished with Abby, and is walking out of the bathroom with a bright pink towel blob.

“Alright time to get to bed Abs’.” Stiles says as he sets her down, drying her off and helping her into her P.Js.

“Good night.” They both say as they kiss both Abby and EJ on the forehead before closing the door.

Stiles’ smile fades as the door closes, “We have a lot to talk about.”

Derek frowns, “I know. Let’s get everyone for a meeting.”

Stiles nods and heads in the direction of the rooms his coven live in.


	2. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a meeting. Now they have what looks like the beginning of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had a little bit of writers block.
> 
> Still un-betaed.....but if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please contact me on tumblr.(:
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Two.

Stiles hates this, being out of control of what happens in his life, he thought the hard part of his journey was finally over, but as soon as he gets too comfortable, trouble starts up again. His kind has been through so much, he doesn’t understand why, when they finally have the peace and equality they have wanted for so long, they decide to start up this bullshit that he knows is going to make all of their lives so much harder than it ever was. The Magic Beings had just regained the trust of the wolves and the humans, and now someone decides to start a rebellion.

Disrupting nature and peace that Stiles and Derek worked so hard to create and keep neutral.

There are a total of eight known Magic Being covens in the United States, all of them strong in their own rights. They are all lead differently, but they all have one thing in common; they owe their lives to mother nature, she gave them their powers, allowing them to be powerful and able to work for her to keep the balance on Earth. To his kind, there is nothing more important to them than their brothers and sisters in their covens, working together to keep the world peaceful and have nature plentiful and flourishing.

It is of great disrespect to try and venture away from theHair true purpose.

Which is why, as Stiles walks quickly down the halls of the Hale mansion, he is incredibly pissed off. His eyes flicker from their original amber color to bright white, as he reaches for the doorknob to the meeting room that he asked everyone to meet him at.

He takes a few deep breaths before he takes a seat across from Derek, at their huge meeting table. Scott and Isaac on either side of him, giving him matching looks of concern, as he glares down at the table. Everyone can see how mad he is, but they choose not to say anything.

 He grits his teeth and counts to ten before he speaks, “You all know why we are here today.” He starts off the meeting as formal as possible, at least to try and not frighten anyone, because he doesn’t think he could even attempt his normal sarcasm without losing his composure, and for sure blowing something up. He knows he has a way with words, but he also knows that when he is angry he also has a way with explosions.

Derek clears his throat, dragging him out of his thoughts, “In case you didn’t, we are here to discuss the fact that there are rouge Magic Beings out there trying to start a rebellion against the way society is treating everyone equally. Basically these loons want to have a Magic Beings pure blood race only, eliminating all normal humans and werewolves, like fucking Hitler!” Stiles yells, laughing hysterically and shaking his head.  

Scott puts a hand on his shoulder before looking at the rest of the people at the table, “What Stiles is trying to say is that there are covens out there that feel that society would benefit from a Magic Beings _only_ society, going against everything Stiles and Derek have created. Basically, they want revenge for all of the pain werewolves and humans have caused our kind over the years.”

Stiles nods, waving his hand in Scott’s direction, “What he said,” Stiles takes a deep breath, “There is only one thing we can do; we have to stop these rebels before they try and pull another stunt like they did tonight. I don’t want to see another one of our pack’s members getting hurt because some people don’t like the equal rights already set up.”

Peter perks up at that, “And, how do you suppose we do that.”

Derek looks at his uncle, “We can’t just kill them, we have to find them all first, then bring them back here, and find out there plans. We all have to be smart about this.”

“You don’t understand, we can’t just go up to them and be like, ‘Hey we heard you wanted to start a rebellion, that’s too bad because we don’t want you to, so come with us.’ It doesn’t work like that, our people are powerful, they will do anything to get what they want, we use powers that none of you could even be able to go up against.” Stiles says, staring at Derek.

Talia looks between the pair, “Then what do you suggest we do?”

“We could always ask the hunters to bring them to us, they are more than capable than capturing a coven of Magic Beings.” Laura says looking over at Derek with hope.

Stiles shakes his head, “No. It’s too dangerous. We need to plan, train, strategize, and take note of our inventory.”

“Stiles is right, we don’t know how many rebels there are, or what they can do. It would be too dangerous to go out there unprepared. We need to research and prepare ourselves for everything that could happen.” Derek says looking at his pack.

Stiles glances at the pack sadly, “We have a code just like the hunters, _Nos natura caveamus mater opus, se ipsum ac tellus. Nulla materia sumptus, quia ex nihilo nati sumus, et quae natura sua. Natura et nos unum sumus._ It’s Latin and means, _we work with Mother Nature to protect ourselves, each other, and the earth itself. No matter the cost, because we are born from nature and owe her. Nature and we are one_. To work against that code that we swear by from the time we are born until the day we die is very disrespectful. These people want to disrupt peace, and they have no right to do so.”

“So, they must be stopped.” Isaac says in agreement with Stiles.

“How are we supposed to do that, if you refuse to let us just kill them, or even approach them?” Cora says angrily.

“You all have seen what _I_ can do, but you have never seen what _every member_ of my coven can do. We can _show you_ what Magic Beings can really do, just _think_ of it as training.”

“What do you exactly have in mind for this _training_?” Derek says, smirking at Stiles.

“I’ll have my coven show you everything we can do, and then I will teach you how to defend yourselves against us.”

“That still doesn’t eliminate the threat.” Talia says.

“Once we are done with training tomorrow, I will make a few calls, and we will go from there.” Stiles says, finally looking up from his incessant staring at the table.

“Alright, it sounds like a plan, until then, why don’t we all try and get a good night’s sleep.” Derek orders, before getting up and walking towards Stiles.

Stiles and Derek watch as the pack all make their way to their own bedrooms.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, “You really scared me today, with those broken legs and such.”

Derek nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, “I told you not to worry about me when I get hurt, I always heal.”

“I just fear that one day you won’t, and I can’t lose you. Not after everything we have been through.”

“I will make sure I never leave you.”

“Good. Because I don’t think I will be able to handle a werewolf daughter and a magic being son alone. Can you imagine the utter hell that would be?”

“What do you mean imagine, it will be reality soon enough.”

“Ha Ha! Don’t remind me.”

“We should get to bed.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, “You’re right, you have a hard day ahead of you sour wolf.”

Derek kisses Stiles’ cheek, “Can’t wait.”

“Let’s go big guy, I want to sleep.” Stiles says slapping Derek’s ass, before walking out of the meeting room towards their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll try and get at least one chapter out once a week. (:
> 
> (If anyone is interested in making cover art for YoR or Troubled Times...please contact me on tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll try and get at least one chapter out once a week. (:
> 
> (If anyone is interested in making cover art for YoR or Troubled Times...please contact me on tumblr)
> 
> If you want a visual aid for Stiles & Derek's kids....I went on google and found pictures that resembled what was in my head when I wrote them:  
>  http://www.frostedproductions.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/brown-eyes.jpg
> 
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_1yXo_3TcPag/SfL2smE4h8I/AAAAAAAABWk/Mdd197XsGeo/s800/owen2.jpg


End file.
